Cold
by MigLi-san
Summary: El dolor de una ausencia protagonizado desde el lado más íntimo de Levi Ackerman. [una "especie de tributo" a nuestro comandante Erwin Smith; Yaoi Eruri]


**DISCLAIMER:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

El sol nunca brilló para él como debía, Levi era un daltónico en los días de indiferencia y personas optimistas, y las caídas le habían hecho experimentar el suelo constantemente. Tal vez así estaba bien, no se regodeaba en la miseria de aquella planicie considerándose una víctima más, tampoco podría decirse que se había domesticado a contar cada baldosa del suelo como si nunca fuese a salir de aquel turbio camino. Después de todo, el único capaz de cambiar su destino fuese cual fuese, era el y su consciencia de realidad.

Sin embargo recuerda haber visto el dorado alguna vez, cuando un cabello engomado hacia atrás era sutilmente despeinado por el viento (a veces por él mismo en su pequeña afición personal que otorgaba el privilegio de la intimidad), o cuando un rayo de luz impactaba contra el platinado bello de unos fuertes brazos, unos que aún siente vagamente alrededor de su cintura al haber sido abrazado con cariño y apoyo más de una vez en el pasado, como un fantasma doloroso forzando la entrada por sus poros, un ente que velaba por él y lo llenaba de angustia. Y aún cuando solo uno de esos brazos faltaba, él se sentía abrazado por dos, se sentía calidamente asfixiado en la fuerza de ese apretujón cariñoso que le dictaba que él a pesar de perder una extremidad, seguía ahí.

Había visto los colores alguna vez, incluso el divisó el mar antes de conocerlo, en el pozo de unos ojos celestes llenos de calma, turbios y valerosos como una tempestad, que significaban la libertad más que un par de alas en el cielo. Y esperaba que si existía esa mierda ahí arriba, él esté ahí, esperandolo, porque aunque se sabía merecedor del infierno, el sargento patearía hasta el mismísimo Dios por volver a ver a aquel hombre testarudo y decidido. A veces había rozado el arcoiris de sus debilidades, cuando se permitía la semejanza de un humano y abandonaba el hierro de la espada, cuando caía en palabras dulces y olvidaba que detestaba las cursilerías mundanas en la que se enredaban los demás públicamente.

Y ahora, sin unos brazos que lo rodearan y con un pozo en vez de mar, había vuelto a lo que siempre fue, porque las lápidas lo dictaban, porque los trozos de madera precariamente incrustados en el suelo contenían las letras que jamás deseaba ver. Y sabía de muertes, sabía de tierra sin cuerpos y espacio sin presencias, pero siempre dolía igual, siempre se perdía la costumbre...siempre había un corazón de cristal al cual hacerle más fisuras.

Las veces que sus labios quisieron curvarse hacia el sol eran casi nulas, y la mayoría de las pocas ocasiones se las había llevado perpetuas aquel que portaba el sol. Hoy, con el espectro de su próxima muerte y un par de hilos grises decorando la noche de su cabello, espera poder reencontrarse con su fantasma favorito, porque la muerte rompe, y la muerte une. Ya esperó unos largos años en la perpetuidad de la tristeza a ese ansiado reencuentro fantasmal, mistico y agridulce, extrañaba ser una persona con una pizca de luz en sus días, extrañaba esos momentos de debilidad en los que se permitía ser mimado, por eso, sin prisa pero con persistencia, siempre esperaba ese día en el que cerrar los ojos y verlo a él por el resto de la eternidad.

Sufrió toda la vida con el peso de sus decisiones, con la dignidad de respirar y la tenacidad de matar por la humanidad, por lo que él siempre protegió sin descanso. Y el lo había seguido en vida, hacia el compartido descanso eterno.

Hoy su vieja alma cansada sigue intentando respirar, duerme otra noche más en una cama vacía, y espera quedar asi por siempre, porque aquel umbral del más allá quizás pueda hacerle dejar de sentir ese tan desalmado frío que deja la ausencia de sus brazos.

Un frío que solo se iría con el nombre y los cálidos brazos de Erwin Smith.

* * *

 **Autora:** _MigLi_

Hola!, este fic lo tenía en Wattpad y nunca lo subí acá!, interesante porque estuve borrando fics de esa plataforma y dejando solo mis historias originales.

 **[SPOILER?]** Este "drabble", es una especie de tributo como indico en el resumen...a mí me dolió demasiado la muerte de nuestro comandante, me refiero a que quería que al menos antes de morir supiese la verdad sobre la isla y lo demás, pero bueno sabemos como es Hajime Isayama y en parte eso me gusta de él, su crueldad es única -inserte risas aquí, luego llanto-. En fin, siempre estará en mi corazón este querido personaje, y ver las reacciones de Levi me inspiró a este fic, aunque mi shipp Eruri no es demasiado intenso (aún así existe levemente).

¿Que les pareció? ¿Revs? ¿Compartimos el dolor mediante mensajería?

Saludos!


End file.
